Make You Mine
by Luci Kuroshiro
Summary: Summary: Sejak perang berakhir, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali kehidupannya, serta untuk memenuhi tujuan terakhirmya yaitu membangun kembali klan Uchiha. Hanya satu orang yang diinginkan Sasuke untuk membantunya mewujudkan tujuan terakhirnya itu, dan apapun akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuk mengikat Sakura padanya, selamanya.


**.**

**.**

**.**

_I can see You But You Can't See Me_

_I Could Touch You And You Wouldn't Even Feel Me_

_Wait A Second and You'll Settle Down_

_I'm Just Waiting Till You Really Let Your Guard Down_

_- The Virus of Life , __By__ Slipknot -_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: It's has only just begun!

**.**

**.**

Angin lembut berhembus melalui celah sempit ventilasi udara. Memberikan setidaknya sedikit oksigen di ruangan gelap itu. Tak ada penerangan di ruangan itu. Bahkan bulan masih setia tertidur di balik selimut tebal awan. Perlahan gadis bermahkota soft pink itu mulai membuka matanya. Masih terlihat kabur saat ia menatap ke langit-langit ruangan.

Sakura's POV

Pusing…

Sial. Kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan pusing? Seperti telah tertimpa batu besar.

Ku kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan berusaha memusatkan penglihatanku. Hal pertama yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

Dimana aku?

A-apa yang telah terjadi padaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But the plot for this story is pure mine. All characters and settings are property and copyright of their owners. This fanfiction stories provided for educational purposes and personal use only.

©Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto/Hayato Date/ Shueisha/ Studio Pierrot/TV Tokyo/Viz media

Main Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Slight: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga, etc.

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship, Crime, Action, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated: M

Warning: Canon, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, alur kecepatan and etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

Flashback

Pagi yang yang damai di desa Konoha. Aroma musim semi yang menenangkan dan burung-burung yang bernyanyi riang. Benar-benar sempurna untuk mengawali hari di pagi yang damai ini.

"SAKURA-CHAN…. HEI, SAKURA-CHAAAAN…."

Atau mungkin tidak.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang cukup memekakan telinga bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Membuat meraka bertanya-tanya. Siapa orang yang berani mengacaukan pagi yang sempurna ini? Kemudian terlihat seorang shinobi tengah melambai penuh antusias pada seorang gadis pink yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Sontak orang yang dipanggilpun menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari sumber suara itu.

"Naruto… Ada apa? Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik," kata Sakura setengah mengomel pada Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah, seyum khas lima jarinya selalu hadir setiap kali ia menyapa sang sahabat. Meskipun sekarang penampilannya lebih dewasa dengan jubah berwarna hitam bercorak api yang sekarang selalu dikenakannya.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan bersama."

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku dan Teme akan pergi ke ramen Ichiraku, apa kau mau ikut?"

Hening sesaat. Sakura terdiam. Senyumnya perlahan hilang. Napas Sakura terasa sesak, tubuhnya menegang. Ia baru menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Pria yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa selalu seperti ini'_

Haruskah ia menerima ajakan Naruto kali ini.

"Gomenasai, sepertinya aku tidak bisa Naruto, aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan setelah itu aku harus menghadap Tsunade-shishou."

"Hah, Ya sudahlah," menghela napas sejenak, Naruto mencoba mengerti kalau Sakura memang benar-benar sibuk. Hanya saja ia selalu merasa kalau Sakura selalu menghindar setiap kali ia mengajaknya makan bersamanya dan Sasuke. Walau sesibuk apapun, setidaknya sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa. Sedikit berharap Team 7 bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Gomen, Naruto. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. "

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sakura-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Sampai nanti."

.

.

.

Lagi, alasan yang sama lagi, untuk pertanyaan yang sama pula…

Setidaknya hanya alasan itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Berbohong, heh? Tidak. Dia tidak berbohong. Dia memang akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memberikan berkas beberapa pasien bulan ini dan juga tadi pagi-pagi sekali seorang ANBU datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Hokage. Mungkin akan ada misi baru untuknya.

Berpikir akan jauh dari desa selama beberapa hari entah kenapa membuatnya senang. Selama ini Sakura selalu meminta pada gurunya agar diberikan misi solo dan sebisa mungkin misi itu adalah misi kelas A atau S. Sebenarnya sang guru agak keberatan karena sering kali misi solo kelas A atau S beresiko sangat tinggi bagi murid kesayangannya itu. Sakura selalu beralasan untuk mengukur sejauh mana kemampuannya selama ini. Tetapi alasan sebenarnya adalah…

_Si Uchiha itu._

Selama ini Sakura telah bersusah payah untuk menenggelamkan perasaannya. Tapi, perasaan itu mulai timbul kembali ke permukaan setelah _Si Uchiha itu_ kembali ke Konoha. Ya, Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha. Sejak perang berakhir satu tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya.

Alasannya?

Ingin menebus semua dosanya di masa lalu dan melanjutkan melindungi apa yang pernah dilindungi oleh sang Kakak, katanya. Tentu saja Hokage menerima kembali kedatangan Sasuke berkat jasanya yang telah membantu Aliansi Shinoubi memenangkan peperangan. Setelah perang berakhir, tidak sedikit Shinoubi Konoha yang tewas. Kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha akan sangat membantu jika nantinya ada yang berusaha menyerang karena pertahanan desa yang melemah pasca perang. Hal pertama yang di terima Sasuke setelah itu adalah pengangkatan dirinya, Naruto, dan Sakura sebagai Sannin sekaligus kapten ANBU.

Benar-Benar suatu pencapaian, heh? Setelah semua, Sakura dan Naruto mendapatkan gelar yang sama seperti mantan Nuke-nin itu. Benar-benar membuat Sakura semakin membencinya.

Benci?

Ya, Sakura sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap kali menatap Sasuke, perasaan itu kembali meluap dan kebencian itu semakin bertambah. Masih terekam dengan jelas di benaknya bagaimana Si Uchiha itu dengan tak berperasaan membuatnya pingsan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di bangku taman pada malam itu. Lalu ingatannya kembali dibawa pada kejadian pada satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya. Sejak saat itu, Sakura telah menyadari kebodohannya. Selama ini ia selalu menangisi kelemahannya. Selama ini ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak meninggalkan desa. Selama ini ia selalu berharap dapat membawa kembali Sasuke.

Tapi apa nyatanya?

Saat itu ia telah menyadari Sasuke benar-benar telah ditelan oleh kegelapan. Semua harapan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya menjadi mustahil. Mungkin Kami-sama selalu menertawakannya selama ini. Menertawakan kebodohannya. Menyadari hal itu membuat Sakura sakit hati, marah, dan akhirnya menjadi benci.

Dia sendiri sadar, tidak seharusnya ia menyimpan perasaan benci. Benci hanya akan membutakan mata hatinya dan lama-kelamaan akan membawanya jatuh ke dalam jurang penderitaan. Kini, setelah harapan yang dulu sempat musnah telah kembali. Ia telah berusaha untuk melenyapkan perasaan benci itu. Dia telah berusaha melupakan kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu dan menggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

'_Ya, seakan semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.' _

Tapi, haruskah ia menerima kembali Sasuke di kehidupannya?

"Tidak lagi," ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

Sialan.

Apa-apaan itu tadi?

Berani sekali dia mengabaikannya lagi. Haruno Sakura telah mengabaikan Uchiha Sasuke. Lagi. Bahkan sekedar menyapa saja tidak. Seolah dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si Pinkette itu.

Dulu Sakura yang selalu memohon-mohon padanya untuk kembali ke Konoha, tapi setelah dia kembali, apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Mengabaikanya?

Bukankah dia adalah pusat semestanya?

Ya. Bukankah sudah jelas? Dari dulu Uchiha Sasuke adalah pusat semesta dari Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah orang yang dapat membuat Haruno Sakura melakukan apa saja hanya untuknya. Dia adalah orang yang selalu dicita-citakan oleh Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah orang yang selalu diharapkan kehadirannya oleh Haruno Sakura. Tidak terbantahkan lagi, Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Haruno Sakura.

'_Jangan kau pikir aku telah melupakan kata-katamu pada waktu itu.'_

Sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, entah sepertinya ada jarak yang dibuat sendiri oleh Sakura diantara mereka.

Apakah Sakura tidak ingin 'berteman' lagi dengannya?

Apakah Sakura takut padanya?

Yang lebih buruk lagi…

Apakah Sakura membencinya?

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kepala Sasuke selau dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan menyangkut gadis pink itu.

'_Tch. kau memang menyebalkan. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikanku lagi, Pinkette.'_

Berhati-hatilah Sakura. Kau telah bermain-main dengan Uchiha.

BRAAK

Dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke meletakkan kembali sumpitnya kemudian mengeluarkan uang untuk ramen yang bahkan belum tersentuh.

"Teme, kau mau kemana? Ramenmu belum kau habiskan."

Naruto melirik mangkok ramen Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Sasuke melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya membayar ramennya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku heran melihat kepergian sahabatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa. Mungkin dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, pikirnya. Sebentar kemudian, ia kembali memakan ramennya yang sempat tertunda.

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

Semilir angin berhembus menjatuhkan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura di halaman depan rumah sakit Konoha. Hal inilah yang selalu membuat Sakura berhenti sejenak di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bersemi.

'_Kawaii.'_

Rasanya begitu damai. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat disukai oleh Sakura. Melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan. Saat-saat seperti ini selalu dapat membuat hatinya tenang.

"Sakura." Sebuah suara lembut membawa Sakura menyadarkan lamunannya. Sakura sedikit tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Tapi, senyumannya langsung terkembang kala melihat sang sahabat.

"Ino," Sakura balik menyapa sahabatnya dengan suara tak kalah lembut.

"Hah… Kau ini, kenapa malah berada disini. Dari tadi aku sudah menunggumu."

###

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku dibawah pohon Sakura. Hening tercipta. Keduanya sama-sama larut dalam suasana musim semi.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Ino mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hubungan?" Sakura mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Wajahnya langsung murung seketika. Sepertinya pembicaraan tentang Sasuke bukan topik yang baik untuknya. Dan Ino bisa langsung menyadarinya.

"Jadi kau belum bisa memaafkannya, ya?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah memaafkannya dari dulu," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kau seolah selalu menghindarinya?" Ino terus memberondong pertanyaan.

"Apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku, Ino?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu!" Dia tidak habis pikir. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran sahabat pinknya ini. "Apa kau tidak bisa setidaknya kembali berteman dengan Sasuke seperti dulu lagi. Kupikir Team 7 akan sempurna jika kau mau ber-"

"**Aku hanya tidak ingin ada hubungan apapun lagi dengannya. Walupun itu hanya sebatas teman. Lagipula kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Team 7." **

Sepertinya Ino tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura bahkan tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

'_Terlalu menyakitkan.'_

"Sakura," ucap Ino lirih.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ino. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk… Aku… Aku hanya…," Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Ino ikut mencampuri masalahnya dengan Team 7.

"Hah… Apa katamu sajalah, " Ino menghela napas atas kekeras kepalaan sahabatnya itu. "Yang jelas aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu."

"Sankyuu, Ino." Sakura tidak dapat menahan rasa bahagianya, dipeluknnya erat tubuh sang sahabat. Betapa beruntungnya dia mempunyai seorang sahabat seperti Ino.

"Dōuita, Sakura."

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

Sakura's POV

Haaaaaahhhhh…. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku menghela napas hari ini. Hari yang melelahkan lagi. Aku tidak menyangka menangani lima operasi dalam sehari benar-benar telah menghabiskan sebagian besar chakraku. Tapi, ini mungkin yang terbaik. Ya, ini yang terbaik. Sampai Tsunade-Shishou memberikan misi lagi untukku. Pikiranku akan terpusat sepenuhnya pada pekerjaan. Bukan yang lain. Bukan **padanya. **

Hah… Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Jangan Pikirkan **dia **lagi.

Sial.

Apa gunanya memikirkan dia terus. Si Uchiha itu.

Bajingan, arogan, egois, dingin, keras kepala, dan… brengsek.

Sudahlah harus kau perhatikan adalah misi yang akan diberikan Tsunade-shishou besok.

Sepertinya bukan misi solo. Kalau tidak, Tsunade-shishou pasti sudah memberitahu apa misinya dari tadi.

Semoga saja teman satu teamku nanti tidak terlalu merepotkan. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah meminta misi solo darinya. Ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

Hah?!

Dengan seketika aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Tadi sepertinya aku merasakan samar-samar kehadiran chakra dari seseorang. Haaaah… entahlah, Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Mungkin ini efek dari rasa lelahku.

Normal POV

Dengan Gontai Sakura kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang secepatnya ke apartemennya lalu mandi dengan air hangat kemudian tidur di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Saat ini itulah rencana sempurna yang telah dipikirkannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang tinggi bersembunyi di kegelapan malam. Berusaha menekan chakranya agar tidak terdeteksi sama sekali.

Matanya mengamati Sakura tidak seperti sebelumnya, di mana ia hanya mengawasinya karena itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya selalu tenang. Dia seperti obat baginya, ia memulai dosis kecil dan sederhana namun seiring waktu berjalan bahwa dosis kecil tidak lagi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dia menjadi terobsesi padanya.

Dia mengawasinya.

Mengawasi Sakura dengan mata sehitam malamnya yang misterius. Menunggu Sakura sampai benar-benar lengah.

###

"Si-siapa?"

Lagi.

Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya.

Bukan jadi masalah jika itu adalah ninja Konoha yang hanya sekedar lewat. Yang menjadi kekhawatirannya adalah jika ia bertemu ninja musuh. Masalahnya ia tidak mempunyai sisa cakhra lagi untuk melawan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mungkin ia terlalu panik akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia lalu menghela napas dalam lalu mengelurkannya secara perlahan. Cara yang efektif untuk menenangkan dirinya disaat tegang.

Perlahan Sakura mulai membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah…

"Yo… Sakura."

"Sa-Sa…"

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Bosan. Itulah yang dipikirkannya seharian ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian penuh ia habiskan hanya berlatih di tempat latihan tim 7―Pengecualian untuk Ramen Ichiraku. Yang ia lakukan hanya berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih sendirian. Sasuke juga tiba-tiba saja pergi. Bukankah seharusnya mereka latih tanding hari ini? Sasuke sendiri kan yang menantangnya semalam.

'_Cih, si Teme itu,'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat siluet seseorang. Wajahnya langsung berubah senang saat tahu siapa orang yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Oi, Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ah… Na-Naruto-kun…" Hinata sedikit terkejut dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Hinata, Naruto berlari mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah berdiri tepat berada di depan Hinata.

"Ah Na-Naruto-kun a-aku ba-baru pu-lang mi-misi." jawab hinata dengan bersemu merah dan dia mulai memainkan jarinya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Hwaa… Benarkah? Lalu kemana Kiba dan Shino. Kenapa mereka membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Keterlaluan mereka, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Da-daijobu, Naruto-kun. A-aku su-sudah terbiasa. Kiba mengantar Akamaru ke rumah sakit hewan karena kakinya sedikit terkilir. Se-sedangkan Shino sedang melaporkan hasil misi ke Hokage," meskipun tidak terlalu tergagap lagi, tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Cih. Mereka itu, besok saja juga bisa, kan? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."

"Tapi Naruto-kun…"

"Ayo Hinata. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sampai ke rumahmu dengan selamat," Belum sempat menyela, tangan Hinata sudah langsung ditarik Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya diseret.

Tuhan… Hinata tidak tahu lagi seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Bahkan ia hampir saja pingsan saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto.

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

"KYAA… SAAAI…" Sakura berteriak histeris dan langsung menghambur memeluk erat orang yang ada di hadapannya saat mengetahui orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah sahabatnya yang baru pulang misi setelah berbulan-bulan. "Jadi kapan kau pulang dari misi? Apakah misinya sangat sulit sehingga harus memakan waktu 5 bulan lebih? dan dimana Kakashi-sensei?"

Sai hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura. "Haha… Kau masih saja cerewet. Kami baru saja sampai ke desa petang tadi. Misinya memang cukup sulit tapi walaupun begitu, misi kali ini sukses dan Kakashi-sensei mungkin masih berada di kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporan. Apa semua jawabanku itu cukup memuaskanmu, Jelek."

Kesalahan besar. Sakura langsung menghadiahi pukulan di kepala Sai atas sapaan akrab Sai itu padanya. "Kau juga tidak berubah sama sekali," ucap Sakura sambil menggeram.

"Aa, terima kasih." balas Sai sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya dan Onyxnya yang menyipit seperti biasa.

"Cih, itu bukan pujian, bodoh. Lalu apa yang membuatmu masih berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini? Bukankah kau seharusnya lebih banyak beristirahat di rumah?" tanya Sakura.

Sai terdiam sejenak. Kini raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Emm… Sakura, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

"Hah?" Sakura sedikit mengangkat alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

"Sudah sampai. Masuklah, ini sudah larut malam." kata Naruto setibanya mereka di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga.

"Na-Naruto-kun."

Entah kenapa tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari Hinata. Bahkan sekarang Hinata terlihat menundukan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Membuat Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa tidak masuk Hinata?" Baru beberapa detik kemudian Naruto menyadari bahwa ia belum melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Ah… Gomen."

"A-Ano… A-Arigatōu, Na-Naruto-kun." kata Hinata pelan.

Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan dalam situasi ini. Sungguh, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja pulang sehabis kencan. Hwa.. Memikirkan hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Dōuita. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang, Hinata. Sampai besok."

"Ya, sampai besok," kata Hinata.

Hinata masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia enggan untuk beranjak. Sampai siluet Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Baru ia memasuki rumahnya. Bersiap menghilangkan lelah yang mendera tubuhya seharian ini.

###

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Malam ini tidak telalu dingin. Bulan purnama bersinar dengan terangnya dan dikelilingi ribuan bintang. Sungguh malam yang sempurna.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Angin yang sedikit kencang mengibarkan jubahnya. Mata birunya yang mulanya menatap lurus pada jalan kini menatap ke arah langit malam di depannya. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai tipis. Lalu ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

'_Malam yang sempurna, heh.'_

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Setelah berpisah dengan Sai, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin rasa lelah di tubuhnya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi lagi. Sakura lalu memasuki kamarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia untuk segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Tapi, mandi terlebih dahulu tidak ada salahnya, kan.

###

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Rasanya segar sekalisetelah ia berendam dalam air panas. Bisa terlihat dari uap yang keluar dari pintu kamar mandinya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. 09.00 PM. Yah, mungkin sebaiknya ia bergegas untuk tidur. Tsunade-shishhou pasti akan marah besar dan mulai menghancurkan mejanya jika ia terlambat.

Tiba-tiba angin lembut berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya. Mungkin ia lupa menutup jendelannya tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutupnya.

Hah!?

Lagi. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Samar-samar ia merasakan kehadiran cakra seseorang di kamarnya. Tapi dimana? Ia menyisir ruangan kamarnya. Tidak… tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanya kucing. Tapi apa kucing juga mempunyai cakra? Bodoh kau Sakura, rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

"Sa.. ku.. ra…"

Bisikan suara lembut menyentuh indra pendengarannya. Dan hembusan napas hangat menyapu leher bagian belakangnya. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang amat sangat menghamtamnya. Dan ia serasa tidak bisa lagi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tepat sebelum kegelapan merasukinya, ia sempat menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

'_Siapa?'_

End of Flashback

_**ͼ;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;¤;ͽ**_

Sakura's POV

Aku masih mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku. Uhk… kepalaku masih terasa pusing saat aku mencoba untuk duduk. Namun tertahan saat aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku.

Sepertinya aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan. Aku berusaha menganalisa ruangan ini. Percuma, penglihatanku masih buram dan kegelapan di ruangan ini makin memperparah.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau harus berpikir dengan jernih. Tarik napas dan keluarkan perlahan.

Aku… Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Ya, itu pasti. Aku ingat betul saat itu aku sudah pulang ke rumah dan siap untuk tidur. Dan pada saat itu…

HAH!?

Mata itu…

Uhk… Memikirkannya membuatku membuat kepalaku semakin sakit.

Tu-tunggu, mata itu…

Sharinggan!?

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun."

Sa-Sasuke…

"Baguslah, jadi kita bisa memulainya dari sekarang, Hime."

**To Be Continued…**

_**ͼ;¤;**____**;¤;**____**;¤;**____**;¤;**____**;¤;ͽ**_

**Author's Note**

Berhubung ini adalah fic pertama yang ku publish, jadi saya mohon maaf jika fic ini kurang bisa memuaskan para reader. XD

Apakah alurnya kecepetan atau sebalikya?

Apakah feelnya kurang?

Apakah idenya pasaran?

HWAAA… maafkan saya jika telah berani mempublish fic hancur nan abal ini… T_T

Mohon bantu berikan kritik/komentar/saran yang tentunya bermanfaat dan membangun.

So, for this story…

**KEEP or DELETE?**

Let me know what you think, please!  
Na, minna-san… Onegai shimasu…^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
